Serendipia
by Yuki Vainilla
Summary: Serendipia: Casualidad favorable predestinada a ocurrir cuando se busca algo distinto. Este fic es para el desafío random de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español


_**Serendipia**_

 _ **Por: Yuki Nekoi**_

 **Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenece (aunque quisiera). Esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro y con el sólo afán de participar en el desafío random de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español

* * *

Videl estaba agotada. El entrenamiento para el torneo de Artes Marciales debía ser riguroso si quería ganarle a su padre, el hombre más fuerte del planeta. Su saco de boxeo no paraba de ser golpeado con brutalidad mientras imaginaba como por fin le demostraría a su padre lo fuerte en que se había convertido. El sudor no dejaba de caer por su cuerpo y el cansancio la agotaba, pero sabía que debía continuar. Pronto, la imagen de su compañero de curso apareció en su mente. Gohan también era un rival digno a vencer en el torneo. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al pensar en el otrora nerd que la había sorprendido al descubrir su identidad como el Gran Saiyaman. Golpeó más fuere al recordar como Gohan le había prometido volar al increparlo por descubrir _su_ secreto. El secreto que _ambos_ compartían. Una patada terminó por destruir el saco derramando arena a su alrededor. El entrenamiento había terminado obligatoriamente. Como siempre, los hombres a su alrededor, discípulos de su padre, la miraban sorprendidos y ella no podía sentirse más orgullosa. Tomó una toalla para secar el sudor antes de dirigirse a su habitación a tomar una ducha. Sentía su cuerpo completamente adolorido y pronto un dolor de cabeza incipiente comenzó a molestarla. Un mal presentimiento se apoderó de ella cuando llegó a su habitación y vio en su teléfono que tenía un mensaje de su mejor amiga Erasa.

\- Videl querida amiga – decía el mensaje – con algunos compañeros de la Preparatoria queremos ir a la playa de Ciudad Temblis y Shapner me suplicó que te invite – Erasa toma una pausa tomando aire antes de continuar – aun si Shapner no me lo pedía, yo te voy a obligar a asistir porque Kami – Erasa aumentó el volumen de su voz y más sería continuó – mereces un puto descanso de ese entrenamiento! Así que te quiero en dos horas lista para acompañarnos! Y nada de excusas! Nos vemos – Terminó de decir la rubia con más entusiasmo.

\- Perfecto – farfulló Videl – tendré que ir a la estúpida playa.

Se ducho rápidamente y se puso su camiseta sin mangas blanca favorita encima de una morada, no olvidando sus guantes sin dedos y sus calzas. Amarró su cabello en sus clásicas coletas y ordenó su bolso. El dolor de cabeza había aumentado y tomando una **píldora** para la incipiente jaqueca, con una **botella** de agua, ingirió el medicamento con esperanza en una pronta mejoría o su mejor amiga pagaría las consecuencias por obligarla a salir así. No llevaría traje de baño, no le daría ese placer a Shapner ni a Erasa. Si la obligaban a abandonar el entrenamiento, debía ser en sus términos.

Llegó a la preparatoria a tiempo, pero le sorprendió que sus amigos ya no se encontraban y en su lugar sólo estaba el hombre que había ocupado sus pensamientos en los últimos meses, vestido con una camiseta verde, y pantalones azules, en un estilo mucho más relajado que el que usaba en la preparatoria.

\- Hola Videl – dijo el muchacho mientras levantaba una de sus manos y la ponía detrás de su cabeza sonriendo – Erasa acaba de irse y me pidió que te esperará. Ella y los demás estaban entusiasmados por irse pronto a la playa.

\- Debí haberlo imaginado – respondió con el ceño fruncido – _Erasa planeo todo_ – terminó susurrando para sí.

\- Pero no te preocupes, si nos vamos ahora la alcanzaremos – le contestó el saiyajin subiéndose a una bicicleta blanca con el logo de la Corporación Capsula.

\- Gohan espera – suspiró Videl – en esa bicicleta no llegaras a tiempo, ¿Tienes alguna **motocicleta** para ir más rápido? – preguntó mirando a su compañero.

\- La verdad es que no – rió el muchacho – pensaba ir volando pero luego me di cuenta que era muy arriesgado.

\- Muy bien, entonces súbete a mi automóvil y yo te llevaré – contestó tocando su sien, sintiendo como su cabeza aún palpitaba de dolor.

El automóvil de Videl no era muy grande, de color azul con flamas, con el nombre de Mr. Satán y tres 6 en un círculo, sería suficiente para ambos.

\- Gohan – le habló la muchacha viéndolo fijamente a los ojos - ¿Sabes conducir? – preguntó – honestamente no me siento muy bien y preferiría no conducir.

\- ¡No te preocupes! – contestó el saiyajin – obtuve mi permiso en el verano y aunque no tengo mucha practica, creo poder hacerlo! Eso sí, Shapner me dejó su tabla de surf y debemos llevarla.

Videl miró por primera vez al costado de Gohan y se fijo en la tabla de color rojo con borde amarillo y suspiro resignada. Era obvio que Shapner molestaría así a quien veía como su rival.

La playa de Ciudad Temblis se encontraba a media hora de Ciudad Satán y era una de las preferidas de los adolescentes. Gohan se encontraba entusiasmado por ir por primera vez al lugar y poder integrarse con sus compañeros. Sin embargo, pronto ambos sintieron como pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer y debido a que el vehículo de Videl no contaba con techo, prefirieron detenerse en una bencinera cercana esperando que pasase el **aguacero**. Era difícil poder continuar así el trayecto y volar de vuelta a Ciudad Satán haría que ambos terminasen empapados. Videl le indicó a Gohan que atrás de la bencinera había un restaurant y lo invitó a comer un bocadillo mientras esperaban el término de la lluvia y comunicarse con sus amigos. Nunca imaginó la cantidad de comida que su compañero estaba consumiendo. Podía jurar que su barbilla llevaba al piso de la impresión mientras veía a Gohan comer de manera feliz. Nunca lo había visto tan contento y un pequeño sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas cuando fue sorprendida mirándolo fijamente por el muchacho.

\- ¿Todo bien Videl? – preguntó Gohan al verla tan seria.

\- Si – Respondió tímidamente dándose cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

Miles de pensamientos pasaron por la mente de Videl, llenos de pensamientos confusos respecto al hombre sentado frente a ella. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de alejarlos mientras escuchó sonar su celular.

\- Videl! – Era su amiga Erasa- Con los chicos nos devolvemos, esta imposible ir a la playa así, ¿Dónde estás? – preguntó.

\- Estoy con Gohan – respondió la muchacha de ojos azules volviendo a mirar al joven comer –no pudimos llegar a la playa y estamos comiendo.

\- ¡Ohh que genial! – alegó con entusiasmo la rubia – Es tu oportunidad para invitarlo a salir y no pienses en negar que es lo que quieres.

Videl no pudo responder y sólo cortó la llamada con indignación. Sabía que era un plan de Erasa. Sabía que la había citado más tarde para dejarla a solas con Gohan. Pero aun así, algo dentro de ella se sintió bien, indicando que el dolor de cabeza había terminado para ella.

Gohan mientras tanto, ajeno a la conversación, alcanzó a ver una pequeña sonrisa en los labios **carmesí** de Videl, preguntándose si sabrían tan bien como la comida que tanto amaba.

* * *

Hola! Yuki Nekoi en racha! Quise participar en el desafío de la página de Facebook Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español, e hice este pequeño One shot. Siempre me pregunté por el opening de Dragon Ball, en que se veía a Gohan y Videl camino a la playa, en su naciente romance y quise imaginar que había llevado a aquel momento, utilizando las palabras del desafío. Espero que les guste!


End file.
